Silent Running
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: Centred on the twins trailer song, Silent Running by Hidden Citizens. Will be staying a one-shot for now.


**.**

 **xXx Silent Running xXx**

 **Can you hear me running?**

Mary stood looking out of the filthy window at the dull, dimly lit streets. It was coming close to eleven o'clock and her husband still wasn't back yet. She quickly hid as a group of Blighters walked down the road, making her chest rise and fall rapidly. She drew deep breaths to try and steady her racing heart as they grew nearer, now banging on people's doors, asking, demanding to know.

"Where are they?" They shouted as they thumped loudly on an old couple's door.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the old woman answered them truthfully.

"The Assassins, we know one has a family around here! Now speak or else!"

Mary flinched at the screams that followed. Knowing all too well what they'd done. All this was happening because of her and she hated it. Hated running for her life and that of her children's. She pulled herself from the wall to creep over to the stairs, making sure not to make any noise. She climbed, taking one step at a time. The Blighters had now done with their next victims and had moved onto the next. Mary kept climbing until reaching the landing. She then slowly made her way over to her children's room, jumping as a loud knock was heard at her door.

"Damn!" She cursed as she quickly rushed over to her sleeping children.

She gave them a shake, "Vincent, Isabeau, wake up!"

The two turned to her, rubbing their eyes.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Her daughter asked tiredly.

"We have to leave now!" She warned them, quickly pulling back the blanket.

"Where's papa?" Vincent asked.

"Your father's going to come for us," she smiled, while helping them up.

The knocking was steadily growing louder, with the Blighters now growing impatient.

"Break the fuckin' door in!" One roared.

Mary quickly turned her attention back to her children, hoping they would all be alright after this.

"Quickly now, hurry!" She urged them.

The two climbed from their beds, with Isabeau now latching on to her mother's dress.

"Mama, what's going on?" She asked desperately.

"It's all going to be alright," Mary reassured, while prising the young girl off of her.

"But mama…"

"Shush now. Be a big girl for me," Mary soothed before looking over to the window.

She quickly stood, letting go of her daughter's hand to go open the window.

"Come on, now." She urged them.

Vincent stood by the doorway listening to the banging going on downstairs.

"Vincent!" Mary half yelled, half whispered.

He turned to her and ran over, following on as his younger sister had done. Mary picked up Isabeau to quickly place her down on the small ledge outside. She then hastily did the same with Vincent just as at that moment the door suddenly burst open. She found herself frozen as she held onto the window frame, being ready to pull herself out and join her children, but would it put them in more or less danger? She had to get them out of there and quickly.

"Search this place!" A Blighter was heard.

They were now climbing the stairs as Mary was just at that moment climbing out onto the ledge with her children. She walked to the edge and looked down. It wouldn't be too much of a problem, hopefully.

"Stay here. I'll drop down first, then lift the both of you down."

The two nodded and waited as their mother crouched down, turned around to steadily lower herself without doing serious damage as she'd land. She then dropped down as soon as she knew it was safe to do so, hitting the ground with little noise. She quickly recovered and stood, now holding up her arms and gesturing for the two to drop.

"Alright, one at a time, I'll catch you." She reassured.

Vincent looked to his sister, "I'll go first, Isi, alright?"

His sister nodded, worry etched all over her face as her brother walked over to the edge and jumped into the awaiting arms of his mother. Mary then hugged him closely before putting him down.

"Isi, your turn, sweetheart, you can do it." Mary smiled up at her.

The young girl looked down while shaking her head, backing up slightly. Just then a voice rang out, startling them all.

"They're escaping!" One of the men yelled, while trying to reach for the young girl.

Isabeau decided to take her chances and threw herself over the edge, landing in the arms of her mother. The Blighter quickly pulled himself back inside to go warn the others. Mary held her daughter tightly in her arms as well as making sure Vincent was keeping up with her as they ran. She could see the church up ahead, but knew the Blighters would be on her tail any minute now. She kept to the back alleyways, desperately trying to throw the Blighters off.

"Oof!" Vincent cried out as he stumbled to the floor.

Mary stopped and turned, "Vincent!"

She rushed over to him and held out a hand, he took it gladly and they carried on running.

"Please Jacob!" She silently begged.

She kept on running, desperately trying to ignore the pain in her chest. Her legs were tiring and she knew Vincent wouldn't be able to last all that long.

"Mama, I'm tired!" He whined, while trying to pull her back.

"We have to get to the church. It's not far off now. You're doing well, sweetie."

"But I can't run no more."

"Please, Vincent, do it for me." Mary pleaded, now looking down on him. "Show your father how much you're like him."

"But papa's not here."

"He will be," she smiled. "We're nearly there."

"Is papa waiting for us?" Isabeau spoke up as she rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Your father will find us. He'll help us," she reassured them, hoping to god it was true.

Isabeau yawned and snuggled into her mother's neck. Mary carried on, desperately hoping that the Blighters had lost her trail. However, she couldn't be far more wrong.

"They're here!" One pointed a little way down the alley.

Mary cursed, but continued on. Vincent tripped once again, bringing her to a sudden stop. She pulled him to his feet and pushed on. The church was growing closer to them now and she just couldn't help but smile.

"So close now, Vincent."

He looked up at her with a pained expression, making her feel for him. They pulled out of the alleyways and up the church yard and over to the doors. No sooner did she let go of Vincent's hand, did he then collapse to the floor exhausted. Wasting no time, Mary knocked on the door hastily.

"Please, open up," she begged.

The door finally opened, making her sigh with relief. She then reached down to grab hold of Vincent's hand. He stumbled to his feet as his mother pulled in inside.

"Thank you so much. We were being chased."

"Now, now, my child, you are safe here in God's house."

She made her way over to a chair and slumped down. Vincent had taken to the floor once again and was out like a light. She steadied herself, taking in deep breaths to ease the pain in her chest.

"You may rest here for the night. If you so wish," the priest welcomed her.

"Thank you," she smiled, now getting to her feet to follow him on.

He took her to a backroom, where there stood a small bed. She placed Isabeau down on the bed and headed back to get Vincent. After which she then laid herself down and drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxX

A few hours had passed before the banging started up again. Mary awoke and looked around. She headed over to the door and quietly pulled it open, just a little to hear what was being said.

"We're looking for a woman. She has two children with her."

"I may have what you are looking for," the priest replied, much to Mary's dismay.

"Traitor," she hissed, but then heard the man scream.

She raised a hand to her mouth and turned to her children. She once again shook them, getting a groan from them both.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "But we have to go again."

She pulled Isabeau into her arms and took hold of Vincent's hand. He sobbed as he was once again pulled along. She slipped from the room and headed on, looking around the place to see if she could find anyway out at all. After what felt like an eternity, she finally found the back door and headed on out.

'I need to find Alma. She can take the children, while I lead these bastards away." She thought to herself.

She took the back alleyways once again, quickly taking cover as a couple of Blighters passed by. She had no idea if they were all looking for her, but there was no way she could take any chances.

"Jacob. Where the hell are you?" She sighed silently, while closing her eyes.

She quickly opened them again and headed on, making sure to keep Vincent on his feet.

"Mama, I can't walk anymore." He whined as he fell to his knees.

She crouched down next to him, "Stay here and be very silent, do you understand?"

He nodded, "Yes, mama!"

"Good boy," she praised, giving his hair a little ruffle like his father would.

Mary stood up straight again, making sure to keep Isabeau close to her before heading off to find Alma. She knew the slightly younger woman's house not to be too far away, but it was quite tricky now that the Blighters were after her and her children. She closed in on the run down house that belonged to her friend and knocked, silently praying that Alma would come before the Blighters got to her.

However, fate was not on her side as a Blighter walked over, making her quickly take cover by the side of the house. He stopped suddenly, much to her dismay. She looked on with a heavy heart beat, watching how he pulled a cigarette from his coat to stick it between his lips. He then started searching for his matches, after which he lit his cig and threw the lit match away, it landed by her feet. Just then another voice rang out, making her jump slightly.

"Oi, don't go hoggin' the fuckin' matches!"

The man stuck up two fingers while mouthing, "Piss off!"

He then continued on his way, thankfully. Mary hadn't even realised that she'd been holding her breath until he'd gone and she could finally let out a sigh of relief. She headed back over to the door and knocked again, this time she could hear a very angry voice from the other side.

"Whoever that is better stop before I cut off your bleedin' hands."

Mary looked around making sure that no one was around just as the door swung open.

"Bleedin' little… Mary!" She called out a little too loudly.

"Shush," Mary silenced her as she handed over Isabeau to then disappear and reappear not long after with Vincent in her arms.

She then headed on in to meet her surprised friend.

"What are you doin' at this time of night?" Alma asked in bewilderment, while still holding onto Isabeau.

"I need to leave the children with you."

Alma's brows knitted at this, "What's gone on?"

"The Blighters are after me. I think they intend to kill me or maybe hold me. I just don't know?"

"Is this cause of that Assassin you married?"

Mary nodded, "Well, yes and no."

Alma pulled a face, "Then what you gonna do?"

Mary shrugged, "I don't really know. All I know is that I need to lead the Blighters away from my children."

"But...that's dangerous!"

"It's a risk I have to take to save my family," she told her sullenly, while placing Vincent in an armchair before heading back out.

"I need to get to Jacob's place," she thought to herself.

She found it much easier to run now that she'd left her children behind. It was saddening, but she had to do it to protect them. She ran and ran, making sure to not to attract the attention of the Blighters. Jacob's place was a small lodging in the back streets of Whitechapel. She knew it would be a long way, but she just had to make it to his place. She forced herself to keep going. Now ignoring the pain of the stich in her side and the pain her feet were now giving her, with running in heels. She stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath and slipped off her shoes. As soon as she heard voices, she was once again on the run. Never in her life would she have thought that she would be one day be running through London in search of her husband.

"Jacob, why won't you find me?" She cried out with tears streaming down her face.

"It's her!" A Blighter yelled as soon as he spotted her.

She gasped and pushed herself harder, holding a scream that threaten to leave her as she cut her foot on something sharp as she ran. She later stumbled, but pulled herself to her feet, tearing her dress in the process. However, none of that mattered now. The only thing she cared about was making sure to get the Blighters attention away from her children. She quickly took a right turn, with the Blighters following on with a carriage. They jumped down and gave chase, cursing when they lost their target.

"Spread out. She can't have gotten far," a Templar roared, while looking to the footprint blood trail.

The Blighters quickly split up, making sure to keep their eyes on the trail. Mary was now doubled over, panting heavily as she held a hand to her chest.

"Jacob, please!" She begged as she continued to cry. "JACOB!"

The Blighters picked up on the cry for help and headed on over to where the noise had come from.

"She's close," the enforcer sneered.

Mary found the small house Jacob was renting and stumbled over to the door. She grabbed hold of the handle and turned it. The door was locked, what did she expect to find, the door wide open? She cursed and fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jacob, I hate you!" She yelled, "Jacob!"

Suddenly her hand fell to a slightly loose floorboard and she knew right away the key was under there. She quickly pulled it up and grabbed hold of the key.

"Thank you," she silently called out before tuning to unlock the door.

She threw the door open and headed in, quickly slamming it shut behind her and making sure to grab the gun that was left on the table just inside the doorway. She grabbed as much ammunition as she could carry and headed down to the cellar. Quickly closing the door behind herself, she went and huddled up in the corner. She tried her best to load the gun, but it was quite difficult, due to the fact that it was dark and she was shaking quite badly.

After the gun was finally loaded, she held it in front of her with a shaky aim. It wasn't long before the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from where she was sat.

"She's downstairs!" One yelled, making the footsteps grow louder.

She continued to hold the gun up as steadily as she could, just as the door swung opened. A Blighter then stepped in and that was the time Mary squeezed the trigger. She heard a slight groan, closely followed by a dull thud and she knew at once she'd killed him. Another Blighter headed on in. Mary took aim again and fired, this time there was a loud grunt.

"Fuckin' hell," he groaned.

"What is it?" Another asked.

"She fuckin' shot me in the arm!"

"Where'd it come from?"

"The corner," he informed the other.

"Which fuckin' corner?"

"Left, I think."

Mary quickly dropped the gun and scampered away. However, the Blighters heard her as she knocked into something. She quickly sat quietly, resting her head on her knees in a silent prayer.

'Please God make sure no harm comes to my children. Please, let them be safe. I don't care what happens to me. Just make sure nothing happens to them.' She silently begged.

Then as if someone was on her side, a gurgling sound filled the room, closely followed by another thud. Mary rocked back and forth, suddenly jumping as a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She lashed out desperately to get the attacker off of her until the person actually spoke.

"Shush, it's me."

She recognised that voice immediately, "Jacob?"

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I am, now that you're here."

He helped her to her feet and took her upstairs, "What about the children?"

"They're fine. Evie made sure of it," he reassured her as they headed upstairs to the candle lit room.

Mary smiled and ran over to check on her sleeping children. Evie watched while wiping her blade of blood and other such fluids.

"You should get cleaned up and get to bed yourself," Evie informed her.

Mary let Jacob clean up the cuts to then bandage them before she hopped into bed with her children.

"I promise. I will never let you come to harm again," he whispered to her as she dozed.

Jacob made sure to stay up and keep a close eye on them all night, with Evie taking up residence on the sofa.

Would Mary be safe from now on or would there be more trouble for her?


End file.
